


Un mundo completamente blanco

by Neo_Armstrong_Cyclone_Jet_Armstrong



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Mitsuba (mentioned) - Freeform, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki (mentioned), Hijikata centric, Hurt No Comfort, I only reflect my sadness here sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Armstrong_Cyclone_Jet_Armstrong/pseuds/Neo_Armstrong_Cyclone_Jet_Armstrong
Summary: "Tiñe de blanco puro toda la nieve que se acumula, que se acumula.Acumúlalo sobre este idiota."("Masshiro na Sekai" - Amazarashi)
Kudos: 1





	Un mundo completamente blanco

**Author's Note:**

> Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción y lloraba so~ 
> 
> Recomiendo escuchar esto mientras leen;  
> https://youtu.be/x5B1s14QCfw

Lo primero que le recibió por la mañana fue el frío. Una sensación helada que le calaba hasta lo huesos, hacía sus dientes castañear y provocaba pequeños temblores en su cuerpo. Ignoró todo ello mientras se daba una ducha con agua fría.

Tenía frío. Tanto, tanto frío. Pero _ellos_ debieron sentir más frío que él así que no importaba.

Sus cigarrillos se humedecían y al hablar o respirar el vaho helado vagaba por el aire.

_No le gustaba el frío._

Se quejaba todo el tiempo por el clima como un anciano amargado y sus subordinados trataban de hacerle saber que podía usar ropa mas abrigada o encender la calefacción, pero después de un tiempo de intentos inútiles simplemente se rindieron y le dejaron ser.

Sólo un grupo pequeño de personas sabían porque se castigaba cada invierno resfriándose y tratando de soportar la frialdad inclemente de la época como el estúpido terco que era hasta que finalmente cedía.

_O_ _diaba la nieve._

Estar rodeado de blanco por doquier. Cualquier otra estación era soportable, pero cuando el invierno llegaba todas sus emociones colapsaban. Estaba rodeado de un brillo platinado por dónde sea que pasaba, el blanco estaba en todas partes y no podía escapar de él como podría hacerlo normalmente.

El blanco le recordaba a todos aquellos a los que había perdido...

El blanco le recordaba a sus dos grandes amores. De los cuales ninguno estaba con vida y nunca fue capaz de decirles cuánto los amaba.

 _La nieve era blanca, como la piel pálida de Gintoki y su desordenado cabello y también era tan pura como Mitsuba_.

El blanco teñía el mundo y se acumulaba en cualquiera superficie en la que pudiera, dándole un nuevo aspecto a todo lo que los rodeaba.

No creía en la eternidad. Porque nada duraba para siempre, pero hubiera deseado que así fuese, que al menos una cosa fuera para siempre.

Mitsuba fue la primera y única mujer a la que amó. Aún ahora la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, preservando siempre el recuerdo de su dulce sonrisa. Todo lo que había querido era que ella fuera feliz. Falló patéticamente.

Gintoki fue la primera persona a la que le permitió colarse en su corazón después de Mitsuba, _"ahí hay suficiente espacio para ambos"_ el samurái de la permanente había dicho. Quiso darle todo lo que no tuvo antes. Pero tampoco pudo.

Fue demasiado débil y denso. Fue incapaz de hacerles saber cuan importantes para él eran.

Dos malditas palabras que jamás pudieron salir de su garganta y jamás fue capaz de pronunciar, todo era tan sencillo como decir; _"te amo"_ , aunque sea en su lecho de muerte habría bastado.

No supo aprovechar aquello que tuvo entre sus manos y lo dejó colarse como arena seca, pensó que habría un _"después"_ , creyó que _"sería especial"_ , se ilusionó con _"debe ser el momento perfecto"._

El momento perfecto; pudo ser cuando la estaba dejando atrás aparentemente para siempre. El después; pudo ser cuando supo que ella estaba en la cuidad. Especial; pudo ser cuando estaba muriendo o cuando ya había muerto.

Pudo ser... Si tan sólo... Si hubiera...

 **Nada de eso existía**.

El universo, la vida, el destino, Dios, quién sabe qué; le dieron una nueva oportunidad. Lo tuvo tan cerca, pudo rozarlo con las yemas de sus dedos y lo dejó ir una vez más.

El momento perfecto; pudo ser cuando él lo dijo primero. Especial; pudo ser durante su primer Invierno juntos. El después; pudo ser cuando él le expresó lo cansado que estaba de esa supuesta farsa de relación.

Su propio tortuoso pensamiento de que no merecía ese tipo de amor lo habían llevado a dañar a las personas que más amaba.

Esperaba que ellos estuvieran en alguna parte de ese cielo grisáceo y monocromo; descansando en paz y que ambos le pudieran perdonar por no saber amarlos como se lo merecían.

_"Los amo"_

Murmura al cielo gris despojado de nubes, a nadie en particular, sólo dos palabras que en esta época que lo pone tan mal a acostumbrado a decir.

Solía preguntarse; _¿Qué haría en un mundo dónde él no estuviera?_ , cuándo se enamoró de Gintoki. Pero ahora que él ya no estaba, que volvió a arruinar las cosas buenas de su vida con su propia mano; se dió cuenta de que era posible.

No sabía hacia dónde, pero seguramente se dirigía hacia algún lugar. El lugar dónde por fin pudiera permitirse la felicidad, esperaba.

_" Tiñe de blanco puro toda la nieve que se acumula, que se acumula para poder rehacer todo a partir de ahora."_

_("Masshiro na Sekai_ _"_ _— Amazarashi)._

**Author's Note:**

> Escribía el capítulo de mi otro trabajo pero ahora me siento deprimido por muchas cuestiones y alguien a quién apreciaba me bajo muchísimo la confianza en mí mismo a cerca de mi escritura...
> 
> Gracias por leer mis cosas raras, saber que al menos a un par de personas les llama la atención lo que escribo me hace feliz...


End file.
